With a multi-fold growth of data and increasing use of electronic communication in today's digital world, the enterprises are looking for a better approach of securing data. With the advancement in technology, many methods of cryptography have been generated over the years. Some of the famous approaches for cryptography include for example, Data Encryption Standard (DES), Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) and Blowfish and so forth.
In one of the existing encryption standards i.e., the Data Encryption Standard (DES), the security of the encrypted data largely depends upon the length of the secret key generated, as well as the security of the secret key. With the ever increasing processing power of the desktop systems, the possibilities of decoding the encrypted code using key are increasing.
In another existing encryption standard, i.e., Advanced Encryption standard (AES), same key is utilized for both encryption and decryption. Here, the problem arises while sharing the key with the other party with whom the data is to be shared.
Thus, in the existing scenario, the encryption standards used are not always fool proof. Moreover, the existing standards can be cracked and breached easily by some logics and programs. The available encryption standards follow a certain standard like applying same level of key for multiple communications which may lead to insecure communication. In addition, encrypting data and creating the necessary keys in the existing scenario for encrypting and decrypting the data is computationally expensive. Also, many of the existing standards provide a poor encryption implementation which may result in a false sense of security. In addition, many of the existing encryption standards generate same encrypted data on the same set of data, which can be cracked easily. Consequently, there is a need for a method for encrypting the data without generating the keys to store and transmit data in a secure way.